Jealous love
by mRsdAViDTeNnAnT
Summary: It wasn't the first time he had to make a decision of this sort. He can still remember when the answer hit him...hard. Now he's come, he has to make a choice...and live with the grief that follows.


Jealous Love

**WARNING: This story has a very sad ending. Tissues may be needed.**

_A/N: With this you have to think back (all the way back) to before School Reunion. Just imagine that Mickey didn't join the Doctor and Rose (sorry! I tried to put him in but it just wouldn't fit!) and they traveled somewhere else. What I like about this was how it fitted in with real history (like Tooth and Claw!). It took a lot of research to write this properly but it was worth it. With the 10th Doctor (obviously I wouldn't have my name otherwise), Rose plus a surprise visitor. Plus I know that at first it'll seem like I could've put it in anything. But there will be some monsters. I promise! And they'll be really cool monsters as well!_

_OK I'll stop waffling now. _

_P.S. If anyone knows any better names for the story please tell me! I can't think of anymore and I'm not particularly keen with the present name._

_Summary: It wasn't the first time he'd had to make this choice. His mind wondered back to when the answer had hit him…hard. What would he do? The solution came…along with the familiar feeling of grief._

Prologue

She sat there, brushing her hair, on the balcony. Looking out, over the courtyard. She'd thought of so many solutions, they just weren't good enough. They needed her but she had no idea how to help them with this monstrosity looming over her. So there she sat: the youngest princess.

Chapter 1: The TARDIS lands

Rose stuck her head out of the door.

"Where've we landed?" she asked.

"London 1552," the Doctor called back. "We're under the reign of King Edward VI. But he dies next year. Poor guy."

"Oh yeah he was 16 when he died wasn't he?" said Rose pulling her head back in to the Tardis.

"Yup," the Doctor replied, "but enough talk of the dead. Let's go see who's alive." He ushered Rose out of the door and followed closely behind her. "Ahhhh! Perfect landing spot!"

They'd landed in a huge field, bordered with tall green trees. Far in the distance they could see a castle but other than that the area was quite desolate.

"Oh," muttered Rose sounding quite disappointed. Something the Doctor noticed.

"Why so glum?" he asked his voice brimming with excitement.

"Well it's a bit..," Rose knew he hated the word when it came to traveling in time especially considering he'd just complimented the place "Boring."

"Boring!" cried the Doctor. "Do you know where we are?" Rose shrugged. The Doctor pointed to the castle that looked like a dot compared to the rest of the field. "Guess who lives there."

Rose shrugged again. "Umm, the king."

"Spot on Rose Tyler!" declared the Doctor

Rose's jaw dropped in disbelief. "No way!" She thought. "You're joking right?"

The Doctor gave her a look as if to say "Who me? Joke. Never! "

"Nope!" he answered eventually. "Go on." He said directing Rose forward by her shoulders. "Humans first."

"Aren't you going to hide the Tardis?" asked Rose.

"No problem," insisted the Doctor. As if it could hear him, the Tardis faded. The Doctor walked over to it and tapped on the door. There were three sharp thuds as his fist came in contact with the blue wooden door. "Invisibility. Only used on special occasions in case I forget where I parked it." He motioned towards the castle. "Go on then."

Rose smiled mischievously before striding bravely to the castle. The Doctor smiled and followed.

Inside the castle, a young girl sat on the balcony. She had long flowing red hair and was wearing a black piece of cloth around her head to keep it out of her face. She was wearing a long green dress that skimmed the stone floor of the balcony. She sat on the stool and thought. She had a perfect view of the field from here. That was how she saw them coming.

There were two people walking at a brisk pace along the field towards the castle. The first was a girl. She looked around the same age as her. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a long yellow dress decorated with silver jewels. She was walking quite fast as though she was in a hurry. The second person caught her attention though. He was quite tall and seemed much older than the blonde girl. He was also much more inappropriately dressed. In fact she had never seen clothes like that before. Some sort of brown material. He had brown hair and even from this distance, she could see that he was wearing a slight grin on his face. As the blonde girl walked below the balcony out of sight and into the castle, the man looked up. His slight grin turned into a look of pure shock. She silently cursed herself. She was supposed to stay out of sight. She smiled back at the man before going back into her room with a swish of her red hair. She closed the door to the balcony and stood with her back against it. She smiled as a thought came into her mind. But she pushed it to the back of her mind. Her brother would never forgive her if she did.

Down below, 12 feet to be precise, the Doctor was still in shock. He was looking up stunned at the spot where he'd seen the girl disappear. In front of him Rose had just turned round to see the Doctor staring up at the balcony.

"What? Doctor, what is it?" The Doctor fell back to Earth. But his mind was still wondering. "Doctor?" Rose's voice was persistent now.

"I thought I just saw…" he hesitated to say it in case he was wrong. But there was no mistaking the red hair. He'd seen loads of pictures of her and had heard loads of people describe her.

He looked at Rose and smiled. "Queen Elizabeth."

_There! I will write more I promise. Did you manage to guess who it was? OK so I got some of the facts about her wrong. I'm not even sure she lived in the castle at this time. BUT nobody's perfect. Especially me! _

_Please review! Even if you don't like it, suggest ways to make it better. I've gotten better at describing the Doctor without making him seem like a completely gorgeous prince (which believe me in my case is particularly hard)._

_P.S. David Tennant rocks! (What? it's my nature, I had to say it. But yes I know. Everyone that knows me and half of the people that don't will probably let out an annoyed sigh at this point.)_

_P.P.S There'll be more historically famous faces in the story later on._


End file.
